undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dead World/Issue 63
Standing around the grave of their recently lost group member, the group of now only eleven people excluding Karen who was still resting, stood either in silent respect or crying fits to mourn her. Letting out a long breath, Will bent down in front of the grave and resisted the urge to cry as he put the flowers down in their space, he had cried enough and he knew it wouldn't do anymore to help the situation. Everyone just watched as he muttered "I love you" to the grave, they knew he wouldn't accept any comfort and that made them worried about them. Natasha was the only thing he had and without her they didn't know what to expect. They may have known him for a while now but that was only with Natasha, they have no idea how he was without her and that made them worry anymore. They didn't know whether he was going to shout, fight the bandits, become bad, abandon them or what. Soon enough he got up giving everyone a quiet nod as he walked back into the refugee center, his expression blank. Looking to each other they gave small smiles before one by one they went back into the refugee center. Charles took Maria in first when they were ready, they didn't know Natasha much but it was still sad that she had gone, especially for Maria as she was still a kid. The lesbians went next, hand in hand as a few tears went down their face, despite not knowing Natasha as long as others they had got close to the woman and were greatly upset she'd gone. Daniel soon enough hopped away denying to get help from anyone as he used his crutch for support. He like Will was blank about all this but the group brushed it off as the fact he didn't know Natasha much, however inside he was boiling with anger. After finishing crying, Bella grasped Lewis's hand tight and he understood and guided her away from the grave back inside as she hid her face in his embrace. She was upset more than everyone apart from Will, the two woman had been greatly close. After a few more moments of silence, Logan shouldered his rifle and gave Anthony a nod before walking off still in silence to respect Natasha. In the end only Anthony remained and he still stood there in silence for a few minutes while some tears went down his face, he hadn't exactly been the closest to Natasha but when ether he thought about her he thought back to when they were captured, those moments they shared. Letting one last tear fall, Anthony wiped it away before going back to the refugee centre. He couldn't blame himself at the moment, with Will out of control and Lewis in trouble on his own someone had to step up...and Anthony was the only one in the position to do it. ---- Walking out of his house giving a stretch, Riley looked around and watched at how his bandits took down any zombies that got too near the street they were staying in. There wasn't too many of the bandits now so they could easily stay in one street. Giving a nod to a few that he passed, Riley walked over to the recent zombie pits that he had the bandits set up during the night causing him to grin, no home was complete without zombie pits. However when he got there he was surprised to see Leon standing there looking down at the trapped zombies in disgust before he heard Riley approaching and turned up to look him in the eyes causing Riley to raise an eyebrow. "Leon" Riley said nodding and Leon gave him the same greeting which again surprised Riley. Leon hardly ever called him by his first name, it was always boss or something. "is this about people not wanting to take our revenge?" Leon said but Leon shook his head and took a deep breath before speaking. "sir, I believe you need a break, this revenge thing is making you crazier than usual and even yesterday you killed someone for saying your name" Leon stated and Riley's anger quickly began to rise as it did. "Now everyone else is to afraid to say this but I am not, YOU need to calm down and forget about this revenge thing, you have killed that leader's girlfriend, YOU.HAVE.YOUR.REVENGE" Leon said but Riley just gave him a glare and the two were silent for a moment while bandits gathered around to see what was happening. "maybe you should end it before it goes to far...you know what happened last time" Leon stated and that was it....Riley went crazy. Before anyone could do anything, Riley surged forward and tackled Leon to the ground before viciously beating Leon in the face while Leon could only hold up his hands in defense letting out cries of pain. "LAST.TIME.WASN'T.MY.FAULT!!!" Riley shouted in Leon's face as he repeatedly lifted his fist before hitting Leon straight in the face until he was at the point of not even thinking about what he was doing and began dragging Leon to the zombie pits. "LAST.TIME.WASN'T.MY.FAULT" Riley shouted again and again and much to everyone's shocked, he pushed Leon into the zombie pits before laying down next to them listening to Leon's shouts as he tried to get out. However the hole was too big and soon enough Leon was grabbed by multiple zombies and devoured as Riley just laid there listening to his screams and begs as well as the sound of ripping flesh and blood splattering. Taking a couple more deep breaths, Riley clenched his fists and closed his eyes as he said it one last time. "last.time.wasn't.my.fault" ---- Sitting in his room, Will looked down at the photos they had taken a while ago. Picking one up he saw it was one of them acting silly on the camera holding up peace signs and picking up the next he saw it was the same just doing different things. Picking up another, Will saw it was the two of them on his motorcycle laughing and getting angry he ripped it in half before ripping it again and again until it was all in pieces on the bed. Still angry, he reached for another one but when he picked it up he found it was the one where they was kissing naked in bed, the day Maria had found them and looking at it reminded Will of the conversation they had and he had to resist crying as he picked all the pictures up and went to the draw before shoving them in. However as he did this he noticed the ring inside the box and picked it out opening it sadly. Suddenly he heard a knock on the door and he quickly put the ring back before opening the door to reveal Daniel to be standing there looking nervous. "what do you want?" Will asked not bothering to do the pleasantries but it looked like Dan wasn't going to bother either as the two shared a look before Will moved aside so Dan could hop in and Will close the door. "I hear you want revenge" Dan said getting straight to the point and Will nodded giving him the "no shit" look. "so do I, they've messed with us long enough and some of them shot Karen causing her to be in the state she is, she may be alive but she's currently in like a coma or whatever and who's to say she'll wake up?" Daniel continued but Will's look told him nothing. "what are you saying?" Will asks bluntly and Dan grins. "we have grenades, machine guns and I...have a plan" Daniel stated and Will couldn't help but smile at the thought of finally getting rid of Riley's bandits. "only thing is I need your help because obviously-" Daniel started before gesturing to his missing leg to finish off his speaking. After a few moments Will finally spoke up...."I'm in" ---- Checking Karen's pulse again, Lily smiled when she felt a strong heart beat and nodded to Anthony who was standing at the door before he spoke up. "you know have you ever thought about being a nurse?" Anthony asked and Lily gave a little laugh before answering. "yeh when I was young but....I stayed on the farm so it never happened" Lily admitted but Anthony shook his head and stepped into the room. "maybe when Karen wakes up you can ask what else she knows about treating people, then maybe one day you can be a proper nurse" Anthony said happily but Lily just raised an eyebrow. "one day isn't going to happen, the world how it is and you expect it to go back to normal?" Lily asked him and Anthony couldn't help but feel a little put down. "ok so if we don't have hope that things aren't going to back to normal, what are we living for? hmm?" Anthony asked and Lily had to think about it so he continued. "you know why I survive? its because I hope that there's a place out there where we can stay safety behind walls and live normal lives, only having to deal with the zombies if they get too close to our city and yeh I know that's stupid but I'm stupid like that cause I'm a stupid person that continues fighting for what he believes in" Anthony stated before stopping a little shocked he went into it like that but Lily just smiled. "you ever thought about being a therapist?" Lily asked jokingly and Anthony chuckled but shook his head. "no, that's too boring maybe I should be a DJ?" Anthony asked chuckling and Lily couldn't help but smile even more. "your good with making people feel happy you know that?" Lily asked and Anthony shrugged but smiled. "I can be good at a couple things surprisingly" Anthony stated but before Lily said anything the door opened and Maria stood there. "Lily can you go on watch for Bella? I'd like her to draw with me..." Maria asked and Lily gave a mock sad expression as she picked up the little girl. "and you don't want me to draw with you?" Lily said giving a sad pout that made Maria giggle and shake her head. "well your a little monster do you know that?" Lily asked playfully before they rubbed their noses laughing as they walked away from the room. However Anthony just stood there listening to them laugh as they walked away, being reminded of him and his dead girlfriend. He may have been good making people happy but he wasn't good at doing it to himself... ---- Sitting at the table in his room, Charles looked down at the bible and chuckled before closing it and taking off his glasses. "I know you talked about bringing the dead back to life but...this was kind of a stupid idea" Charles stated to the bible before turning around when he heard the door open and saw it was Emily who looked shy. "I know its a bit late but.....I wanted to get to know you, you being Lily's father and all" Emily stated blushing causing Charles to chuckle as he patted the edge of the bed for her to sit in front of him which she did. "I may be old but its never too late to get to know me" Charles told her and Emily nodded silently so he continued. "what did you want to know?" Charles asked but Emily shrugged giving a smile. "everything?" she suggested and Charles chuckled before answering. "well I grew up a farm my whole life, learned how to run it and then when my parents died took over it" Charles said shrugging "not much else to it". Emily just shook her head giving a bright smile that could warm anyone's hearts "there's always more, friendly memories perhaps?" Emily suggested and her interest was so obvious that he couldn't help but tell her about all the cute things Lily and her sisters done when they was younger. However once he'd finished she didn't get the chance to respond as Lewis came bursting in looking around. "have you seen Will and Daniel?" Lewis asked but they shook their heads causing him to curse and run away from the door knocking on the next one as the two shared looks and exited the room to follow Lewis. ---- Elsewhere in George Town, Daniel kneeled down as best as he could using the support from his crutch as he hid behind some car. The motorcycle which they had used to get here around the corner as he aimed his M4A1 at the entrance to the bandit base. Will meanwhile crouched down holding his own M4A1 as he got to the first open window, they had been watching the streets for a while and had taken out the few bandits that were on watch when the rest of the bandits had gone into the largest building, probably to have some kind of meeting. After this, they had decided to set up an attack, Dan got settled behind a car while Will went around and opened all the windows on the first floor which turned out to be quite a few before he got set up at the first one. They had their plan and now was the time to put it to action. The two shared one last look and nod before Will reached into the bag around his back and grabbed a grenade and smiled as he pulled the pin and chucked it far into the window.... Category:Issues Category:The Dead World Category:The Dead World Issues